September 20th, 2013 Conversation
Overview Since Steve was streaming for most of the time before Mike's stream, there was very little said. The Chat 4:31 ruberbandman9: I think they usually just die on their own. Kind of like a dog. Oh wait, that's kind of depressing... 4:31 Mod hatter_gal: Then again, everyone's at Steve's, so... 4:32 ruberbandman9: Well fuck me, guess I forgot to go. Fuck playing Pokémon I'm watching him. 4:32 Mod hatter_gal: Lol 8:54 critica1: hm 8:54 bernkastelwitch: Heard of it Pyro. 8:54 critica1: didn't heard about that. 8:54 Mod hatter_gal: Me neither. 8:55 pyroblade: It's made on the Monster Hunter engine 8:55 critica1: hm 8:55 bernkastelwitch: I need to play a Monster Hunter game. The one on the Wii U looks fun as hell. 8:55 critica1: i think i have saw some screenshots before.... is that on IOS? 8:56 pyroblade: Theres also God Eater and Ragnarok Odyssey 8:56 noxifer: Khorne demands more sacrifices 8:56 bernkastelwitch: Both of those games I need to get for my Vita. 8:56 pyroblade: But God Eater is (sort of) squad based 8:57 noxifer: Guys Guys » Harvest Moon is best Rpg 8:57 bernkastelwitch: BRB for a minute. 8:57 Mod hatter_gal: Nox. » Nox. » Stop. 8:59 pyroblade: Wait....Harvest Moon is RPG? I thought it was asimulator 8:59 noxifer: It's a terrible joke ignore me pryro 8:59 bernkastelwitch: My fucking stomach. 9:00 pyroblade: No Pepto or Tums? 9:00 odyro: bern are you pregnant 9:00 Mod hatter_gal: Silly Odyro » He'd need a uterus, Fallopian tubes, and a vagina for that. Also a cervix. 9:01 bernkastelwitch: Stress people. Stress and a cold. 9:01 Mod hatter_gal: I think that's about it. 9:01 noxifer: So Guys 9:01 mr_davidamnesia: Fucking hell... my head hurts from that video.... 9:01 pyroblade: Video? 9:01 mr_davidamnesia: Ask hatter 9:01 Mod hatter_gal: Bronies, Pyro. » Singing MLP music. 9:01 techscience: Well, too tired for Mike's stream. I'm just going to head out, see you all on the Saturday stream. 9:01 pyroblade: Oh hell... 9:02 Mod hatter_gal: Bye Tech. 9:02 bernkastelwitch: See you Tech. 9:02 mr_davidamnesia: I'm a brony, honest to god I am, but that was just beyond fucking annoying 9:02 Mod thesovietsteve: THere we go 9:02 bernkastelwitch: There are good bronies and there are bad bronies. Guess which ones get more attention? 9:02 tolah273: So they like to sing along to pony songs what is the harm in that. 9:02 pyroblade: There are black sheep in every family Dave 9:02 mr_davidamnesia: The neck bearded annoying ones that sings the songs whenever they heard the first lyric of the fucking song!?!?!?!? 9:03 Mod thesovietsteve: Especially the brony one it seems 9:03 Mod hatter_gal: Tolah, the bad part is loud, obnoxious singing to off-beat bass frequencies. 9:04 noxifer: One moment. 9:04 tolah273: Yes but considering they were at a convention for Bronies. No one forced us to watch it, We could of left. 9:05 bernkastelwitch: 'Kay Noxie. 9:05 pyroblade: Want another fact that will blow your mind? not every person who plays on CoD is a swearing maladjusted prick. 9:05 Mod hatter_gal: You have a point, Tolah. But I was hoping for something beyond the bronies, but then Steve ended the stream. 9:05 noxifer: Back :3 9:05 Mod thesovietsteve: Well it's miketime 9:05 bernkastelwitch: I know. I have some good friends who play COD who actually help me improve Pyro. It's when I go on public servers that pisses me off. 9:05 Mod thesovietsteve: Welcome back nox 9:05 schizoidhades: Pyro your madness shines like a beacon 9:06 tolah273: Id be interested to know if the pc version of COD has as much swearing 12 yr olds on it 9:06 pyroblade: :D 9:06 noxifer: I had to get up a video to send to someone 9:06 mcwhimple: Hello everyone. 9:06 noxifer: McWhimple » bad news 9:06 mr_davidamnesia: Mcwhimple mad it!!! 9:06 noxifer: You didn't make the cut 9:06 mr_davidamnesia: *made 9:06 noxifer: you wont be in the new game :/ 9:06 irawesome11: back with chicken wings 9:06 mr_davidamnesia: Awwwww.... 9:07 schizoidhades: Can I be in the game? 9:07 mr_davidamnesia: NO 9:07 mcwhimple: I knew it Nox. Everyone forgets about old McWhimple, except for Elanore who gives me bruises and cuts all over my body. » Even my own team forgets about me. 9:07 mr_davidamnesia: Tourettes Guy: NO! 9:07 noxifer: Well you're going to kind of be in it Mcwhimple » you're character will be altered that's all 9:07 Mod hatter_gal: In spirit. 9:07 pyroblade: So are we done with the three word story game on the forums? 9:07 noxifer: for copy right shit 9:07 noxifer: for copy right shit 9:07 irawesome11: You will be in the game, only the names, places, and events will be changed. 9:08 mcwhimple: I hope the new "me" does better. 9:08 bernkastelwitch: Hopefully McWhimple. 9:08 noxifer: Mcwhimple. 9:08 Mod hatter_gal: I dunno Pyro. 9:08 noxifer: if the game launches, I'll mod you in 9:08 Mod hatter_gal: But somewhere in the story there was an error that kind of fucked up the story so it doesn't even make sense. 9:08 irawesome11: McWhimple DLC for Madden 2114 9:09 schizoidhades: FYI guys i'm new here 9:09 noxifer: Hades. » Have fun. 9:09 bernkastelwitch: I'm thinking of leaving Gamefaqs for good :/. It pissed me off way too much this week. 9:09 Mod hatter_gal: Do it, dumbass. » You want more fucking ulcers? Then go ahead and stay. 9:10 pyroblade: What did they do now Bern? 9:10 bernkastelwitch: Though I only go there for the gaming news. 9:10 noxifer: Tried tell you Bern. 9:10 bernkastelwitch: Stuff Pyro. 9:10 Mod thesovietsteve: No worries Schizoidhades - You're not bern so you'll be fine 9:10 noxifer: It's a personal issue Pyro. 9:11 pyroblade: Oh, it's just modern gamer dumbness » ^not 9:11 bernkastelwitch: There ARE good people on Gamefaqs but there's also people who say that their opinions are facts and I am not a true gamer for liking stuff they don't like, people who try and hack you just because you're thinking of buying DmC: Devil May Cry, and people trolling you for stuff. 9:11 Mod thesovietsteve: Bern - There's no use in getting mad over people on the internet 9:11 bernkastelwitch: And people derailing your topics with discussion of Pizza toppings because they don't like the game you mentioned. » Normally I'd agree Steve but eh. 9:12 Mod hatter_gal: The good and the awful, the parts of any group, culture, subculture, fandom, ect. ever. 9:12 Mod thesovietsteve: But yeah if a place doesn't make you happy just leave. 9:12 schizoidhades: I love pineapple on my pizza how about you guys? 9:12 Mod thesovietsteve: Disgusting. » >:c 9:13 irawesome11: pineapple, ham, hot sauce, jalepenos, and extra cheese 9:13 bernkastelwitch: I probably should of left when some angry DMC fanboy tried to compromise my account for being interested in what they hate. 9:13 megagwolf: Ello Ello 9:13 mr_davidamnesia: I cheered Bern up by reminding him of a harry potter scene 9:13 pyroblade: pepperoni and cheese.....that's it 9:13 irawesome11: he mega 9:13 noxifer: Vegan Teriyaki style pizza 9:13 irawesome11: hey* 9:13 Mod hatter_gal: I tried crispy chicken on pizza a couple of weeks ago. 9:13 megagwolf: Do we know if there is a stream today? :3 9:13 Mod hatter_gal: It was actually pretty damn good. » There is, Mega. » Also hello. 9:13 bernkastelwitch: I tried spinach and white sauce on pizza last night. 9:13 megagwolf: Woo~ 9:13 irawesome11: crispy chicken on pizza sounds pretty damn good 9:13 Mod thesovietsteve: Good job david, that's really amazing 9:14 irawesome11: they need to invent crystal pizza 9:14 mr_davidamnesia: Really? I was just doing something nice for a friend. 9:14 Mod hatter_gal: It was at one of the local pizzerias near my college. 9:14 irawesome11: so i can grow larger fingers to eat more of it at once 9:14 pyroblade: There are too many fanboys on GameFAQs anyone. Final Fantasy fanboys are the worst. 9:14 mcwhimple: Bern, do you want Uncle McWhimple to cheer you up? I'm here if you need me. 9:15 Mod thesovietsteve: Sounds like a great enviroment to say something blatantly wrong in and insist that you're right 9:15 bernkastelwitch: I can argue that Pyro. You should of seen my post on the DMC fanbase trying to hack me. 9:15 pyroblade: And *** GameFaqs for that damn character battle 9:15 schizoidhades: Just add some crystal candy on pizza 9:15 bernkastelwitch: People were salty this year Pyro because of Reddit. 9:15 pyroblade: Hattle it ten years ago, hate it now 9:15 schizoidhades: Simple 9:15 Mod hatter_gal: Character battle? 9:15 Mod thesovietsteve: ONly time I get onto gamefaqs is when I google walkthroughs I think 9:15 bernkastelwitch: A popularity poll of video game characters in brackets Hatter. 9:16 Mod thesovietsteve: I never check what site it si though 9:16 Mod hatter_gal: Ah. 9:16 bbillyk: God. » Is he gonna stream? 9:16 bernkastelwitch: For three years in a row Link was winning to Reddit decided to jump in and support Draven from League of Legends and he won this year. » Let's just say Reddit is a warzone right now. 9:16 Mod hatter_gal: Fucking Draven. 9:16 bernkastelwitch: A warzone for nerds. 9:16 irawesome11: lol 9:16 bbillyk: Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaven! 9:17 irawesome11: korean votebots won that contest 9:17 bernkastelwitch: It was either Draven, Missingno, or the Mario Powerup block. Category:Conversation Category:Default